Isla Muerta
by Dinohunter55
Summary: Five people struggle to survive when a storm forces them to take shelter on in the shadow of an island off the coast of Costa Rica. The strange events that follow will change their lives forever.
1. Prologue: Isle of Dread

Isla Muerta

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

Prologue: Isle of Dread

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The deafening roar of the crashing of waves thundered around the fishing boat Serena. Huge swells threatened to rip the boat in half with every strike as they crashed upon the bow. The men of the Serena scrambled to tie down what they could of their largest catch of the year, the gusting winds and chilling night air made it almost impossible. Nearly thrown overboard by the force of the waves combined with the slippery deck and winds, several of the crew clung desperate to the rails in an attempt to stay aboard.

Jason Remington, the captain of the Serena and veteran fisherman of fifty years, gripped the wheel tightly as he tried to keep the Serena from capsizing in the raging torrent. Rain drenched clothing as it poured in an unending downpour over the ship. Thunder clashed overhead, illuminating the deck and black sky in a blinding flash. When Jason's eyes readjusted to the light, he could only watch in horror as Jimmy, his eldest of three children, fell overboard.

"Son!" Jason yelled over the rumbling crackle of thunder. "MAN OVERBOARD!"

The crew shouted and scrambled to rescue the boy as the waves pulled him under. Jason attempted to turn the boat in the swells but to no avail. The boat reared as a surge force the boat up. Suddenly, the Serena rounded the top and descended rapidly down the other side. Just then, another wave came crashing down and broke upon the haul, shattering it instantly. The frigid waters of the Pacific Ocean engulfed the crew, bringing a quick death to those who could not swim well. Screams for help rung out over the thundering roar of waves and the defining boom of thunder, prayers for rescue echoed through the men's minds, but all was for not as they were over a hundred miles from shore in the middle of a severe tropical storm and with no other ships within distance to provide help.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dawn was a welcome sight for the few survivors of the night before, the sun shimmering over a placid ocean in calm that made it seem as if nothing had happened during the night previous. The four surviving men lay clinging to a large piece of the Serena. In the distance, the thin but distinct outlines of five islands slowly grew larger by the hour. By the next day, the combination of winds and the current caused them to drift north of the largest island. The men weak but determined started to kick their legs in a vain attempt to bush themselves to shore. By noon the four men where exhausted, the captain, surviving the night, struggled with his breathing.

Beneath the placid waters, a dark shadow moved silently, only a slight ripple appeared on the surface signaled its presence then the water became calm again as it disappeared to the depths. The men, exhausted and suffering from a lack of water, stopped kicking and rested.

Men preyed to their god, in hope that someone would come soon and rescue them.

Suddenly, the youngest crewmember screamed in pain and desperately held onto the debris. The other crewmembers grabbed the young man's arms as blood started to pool around them. They abruptly began to move, getting closer and closer to shore. A dark shadow slowly appeared and steadily moved closer to the surface until finally the scaly grey, red eyed, three-meter long creature, clutching the young man's leg, materialized at the water's surface.

Fear erupted in the men's hearts. This creature looked like it was of legends depicting a terrifying animal that dragged men and ships alike to the ocean floor. The red eyes only made it seem more like something created by the devil. The creature jerked its head to pull the man off the debris but could not.

The water quickly became dark as the creature took the men over a reef. Jason howled in pain as large bits of ridged coral cut into his legs, causing several long bleeding wounds. The rest of the men gained grievous wounds that could cripple even the strongest person. The youngest crewmember slid slowly into the water with the loss of blood, he had not the strength to hold on anymore.

"No! Señor Santiago!" one of the horrified crew shouted.

Jason dropped the rest of the way into the water and desperately swam towards shore. He used what little strength he had left to crawl forward in the water. The other two men quickly followed as the bloody remains of their friend floated to the surface. Behind them, the creature burst from the water shaking its head violently. It held a shredded piece of the right leg from the fallen sailor.

Slowly the three remaining survivors scrambled onto land, relieved to feel warmth under them once more. Jason gathered a little of his strength and he stood up. He staggered towards the tree line for shade and leaned against a large tree for support.

A gentle breeze brought comfort to Jason as he rested up against a large tree. An odd hoot, like that of an owl, drifted softly from the jungle, small wisps of cloud dotted the sky, minute waves quietly broke against the beach, and all seemed to be at peace. The hoots became louder and more for frequent as they grew closer, though no one paid any attention to it.

Suddenly, the jungle exploded on each side of Jason as two large dark skinned creatures with V shaped crests ran at the two men lying on the beach with terrifying speed. Jason watched in terror as the animals started to rip the unsuspecting men to sheds. The curses in Spanish and screams came to an abrupt end. These creatures began to eat with their backs to the jungle, still unaware of Jason.

The only thing he could do now was escape to a safer place. Climbing the tree behind him slowly, Jason was soon out of reach of the animals. Finally, he reached the top, still unnoticed by the beasts below. All fell quiet when the animals stopped to lock around. Jason paled at the sight of the blood cover sand and spilled organs. His chest began to hurt and his grabbed something to keep balance. Suddenly a branch snapped and fell to the ground, instantly getting the unwanted attention of the predatory animals. A large frill fanned open around the neck of the animal to the left, rattling filled the air. All of a sudden, Jason yelped in pain as a black substance covered the right side of his face. The world began to spin and he lost consciousness…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author Note: Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1: Mary and James

Isla Muerta

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

Chapter 1: Mary and James

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wall of dense jungle blurred slightly as the train passed by. The lights of the passenger cars illuminated it enough to see a few feet beyond the tree line. The loud hum of the diesel engine filled the cool night air and drowned out any other noises that may have come from the local wildlife.

Mary sighed as her attention turned back to the crowded passenger car. The indistinct voices of dozens of people echoed through the warm but musty air. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The padding was so worn down that the springs broke the surface in spots. The cabin they were in was small and only fit about four people but in others, up to eleven would crowd in. The walls of the room were a haven for inappropriate words and drawings.

To her left was the world famous marine biologist, James Lessem, who just happened to be her mentor and friend. His dark rustled beard stuck out from beneath his hat that covered his face. A loud snore indicated that he had fallen asleep, though how he could in these conditions, Mary did not know. Across from them were the two bags that they brought onboard.

Several passing peopled caught her attention. Two men and a woman, all in their later teens, moved down the central isle. They did not even glance to see who was in the compartment they were passing by but instead they chatted amongst each other loudly.

Mary groaned as she tried to get comfortable. It was a six-hour flight to San José and another eight hours to get to the city of Puntarenas. The railway had twisted about the fields that surrounded San José and finally straightened at the jungle but now they were in the hills. The only thing worse than the long trip was the fact that the passenger car smelled and was dirty, then to top it off, the over crowding made it almost intolerable.

"Miss," a soft female voice said to her left.

Mary turned her head to see the women. She was dressed in a crimson red uniform with a single black stripe going from the left shoulder to the center and then straight down to her waist.

"Yes," Mary questioned as politely as she could.

"Would you like some refreshments?" The women asked. It was obvious that she did not speak English that often.

Mary tried to read the nametag but it glinted in the dull lighting and made it impossible to read the lettering. Mary sighed, "No thank you."

"Have a nice day miss," the women said and moved down the isle towards the front of the car.

Mary turned her attention back to the window and stared aimlessly at her reflection. Her long blond hair hung freely to her shoulders and her bangs sat behind her ears. Deep blue eyes stared back through the reflection at a smooth, elegantly curved face.

It is amazing, she thought, only six years before she was graduating high school and going into university to study in marine biology. Then after the long years of study, she graduated at the top of her class only to find out shortly after that the James Lessem was in need of a new assistant, Mary sighed. It was a dream come true, to work with the best of the field, though the opening that she filled was only available because his last assistant surfaced too fast and died of the bends.

"Sir," a voice said from the door.

Mary turned to see a young women, no older that sixteen trying to speak to James.

"He's asleep." Mary exclaimed, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering…if you would be…interested…in buying some jewelry?" She asked softly and slowly. It seemed that she might be sick.

Mary sat up completely so that she could see the women properly. The tattered clothing and tangled hair suggested that she was from the poorest of families. She pulled out a bundle of brown cloth and opened it slightly. Several different colored necklaces and bracelets glinted slightly.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Mary said.

James groaned and his hand reached up for his hat. He pulled it off his face and sat up. He yawned and then looked to the women in the doorway. "Hello young lady," he said. "What would like?"

She showed him the jewelry.

"Here," he said and moved his bag from the seat across to the floor. "Have a seat and let's see what you have."

She sat down across from James and used her lap as a sort of table to hold the jewelry.

"How old are you," James asked in a friendly tone. His voice was one of the reason Mary enjoyed working with him. He never raised his voice and was polite to everyone no matter how they acted.

"Fifteen," the woman replied softly and looked down.

"What's you name," he asked.

"Catherine," she replied and looked at him.

"Well Catherine," James said and shifted to pull out his wallet. "I think I'll buy that one. How much is it?" The item he pointed at was a necklace, silver in color with a dragon shaped pendant.

"Hundred," She spoke softly. It seemed she was nervous.

"Ok, well here is a hundred and fifty," James said and handed her the bills. He took the necklace and set it on his lap. "Spend that extra fifty on what you like."

"Thank…thank you sir," She said excitedly.

A smile graced James's face and he looked to Mary.

Mary only tilted her head in disapproval.

"You are welcome Catherine," he said and turned back to the women. "It you like, you may sit with us until we are at our destination."

"I have to be off," she said politely and bowed her head. She wrapped up the rest of the jewelry and pocketed the money. She stood up and left the cabin.

After she was sure that Catherine was gone, Mary looked at James. "That is probably a fake you know," Mary said disapprovingly.

"Yes I know," James said and put the necklace into his bag. He put the bag back on the seat and sat down. "Did you see the expression on her face, she was happy. That's all that mattered to me."

Mary shook her head and straightened her back. She jumped. "Ow, what was that?" She looked at the seat and found where a spring broke the surface. "We could have flown to Puntarenas but you wanted to take the train, why?"

"Simple," James said and leaned back. "I like being amongst average everyday people. This is my kind of travel."

"It's crowded and dirty in here," Mary commented, "And it smells terrible."

James breathed in deeply and sighed. "It does not smell terrible in here. This is nothing compared to the fisheries."

"Well you have a point," Mary sighed. She moved her bag and sat down diagonally to James. "So, what did the Costa Rican government want us to study again?"

"The recent decline in the fish population," James replied. "The local peoples are superstitious of the area and so they called us."

"What's to be superstitious of?" Mary questioned.

"We will be close to the Las Cinco Muertes island chain," James replied. "It means The Five Deaths."

"Oh," Mary looked out the window. The jungle was gone and large fields of crops replaced the trees. "I wonder how much longer it is from here."

"Not too much further," James said and pointed out the window. "You can see the lights of the city from here.

"Really," Mary leaned forwards so that she could look out the window to see where James was pointing.

A small burst of static sounded from a box in the top right corner. "Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention. We are nearing Puntarenas, please get ready to depart."

"Well I guess that just confirmed it." Mary said and put her bag on her lap…


	3. Chapter 2: Puntarenas, Costa Rica

Isla Muerta

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

Chapter 2: Puntarenas, Costa Rica

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The screech of the breaks filled the air as the train slowly came to rest at the Puntarenas Train Station. People crowded the platform outside the window and the air was alive with voices, though all were indistinct.

Mary grabbed her bag and followed James out the door into the isle. As they slowly made their way down the isle, the air became heavy with cigarette smoke and strong perfumes.

People pushed and shoved to get off the train. I wonder why, Mary thought sarcastically. She took quick glances into each of the cabins to see if anyone remained. Once, she thought she was a cockroach scramble to hide under a seat.

Finally, James and Mary moved off the train and onto the concrete platform of the station. The crowding only became worse as the people in the station tried to enter the train while people were still getting off. Several times, Mary lost sight of James even though he was only a few feet in front of her.

Mary looked to the sky for a moment. She could not see the starts even though it was night. Just like every other city, she thought.

After a few minutes of pushing and showing, she made it into the building behind the platform and was relieved to see that it was not even close to as crowded as the platform. She saw James near the center of the room and walked over to him.

"Thank god that's over," she sighed.

"It was a little crowded," he agreed. "Would you like to check into our hotel or do something else first?"

"Let's go to the hotel and then find somewhere to eat, I'm starving." Mary replied.

"Alright, I'll call a cab." James said and started to the payphones by the entrance facing the street.

"I though that there would be a vehicle for us here," Mary said as she followed him to the phone.

"I told the Department of Fisheries not to bother," James said. "I don't like others paying for me to go somewhere so I told them that I would get here myself."

Mary sighed. She respected the man but sometimes his choices were questionable. She just hoped it would not be that long for the cab.

James flipped through the phone book for a minute until he found the page with the different taxi services. The phone beeped as James dialed the number and soon he held it to his ear. After a moment, he said. "Hello, could I get a cab to the Puntarenas Train Station? Yes. Ok thank you. Bye."

"How long will it be?" Mary asked.

"About twenty minutes," James said and headed for the front doors. "The place I called didn't have any cabs on this side of city."

"Oh," Mary sighed and pushed open a large glass door leading outside. A blast of cold air hit her and made her stop.

The sounds of the city echoed all around her. Cars sped by on the street with the occasional bus close behind. Dull lights lit the streets as well as the windows of the housing. The distant sound of boat horns indicated that a large ship was docking in the harbor.

Mary looked at James. He had found a place to sit at a circular wall with a single tree in the center. She walked over and sat beside him, placing her bag on her lap.

"It's cold tonight," James said.

"Yeah," Mary crossed her arms. "Not as cold as Greenland though."

James laughed. "Yeah, it's not that cold."

Mary yawned and stretched her arms into the air. "Maybe we should just stay at the hotel."

"Alright," said James, "So, what do you think of this place so far."

"It's ok I guess," Mary sighed. "I wouldn't want to live here though."

"I heard that there are some fine beaches around here." James said encouragingly.

"Is that our cab," Mary said and pointed to a vehicle that pulled up to the curb. A medium build man with a black shirt and ball cap stepped out of the vehicle and looked around.

"Maybe," James said and stood up. He grabbed his bag and walked to the taxi.

"Señor James?" The man asked. His voice had a heavy accent to it.

"Yes," James replied. "I thought that the taxi would be about twenty minutes."

"I was picking up some punks that thought they could ride without paying me," he said. "I threw them out and had nowhere to go so they sent me."

"Well thank you," James said and opened the back door.

"Would you like your bags in the trunk," the taxi driver asked.

"No thank you," James said. He stepped aside so that Mary could get in. He sat down after she was in a place his bag on his lap.

The driver quickly sat down and closed his door. He looked back, "Where to?"

"El Imperio del Hotel," James replied and leaned back in his seat. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Mary turned her attention out the window. More people walked on the sidewalk than drove in vehicles. The area they were passing was a residential zone but the people seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere.

"Excuse me," Mary said, "Is there anything going on in the city tonight."

"Only the annual fisherman's festival," The driver said. "The fishermen throw a party in honor of those lost at sea during the time in between the last festival and this one."

"Oh," Mary sighed.

"It goes on for about three days," he added. "A lot of drunks you have to watch out for during the few days it's on for."

Mary looked back out the window, "I'll keep that in mind."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A man in a long dark coat looked around wearily. Even though it was dark, he wore sunglasses and a hat. In his hand, he held a closed envelope marked only by the words "Classified."

The sounds of the festival rang out around him. The joyful music sickened him. His time was being wasted on a simple task like this, he thought angrily.

"Where is he," The man muttered to himself. His voice demanded the respect and fear of others.

He scanned the sea of people before him. A single man was on approach. He had short brown hair and bright colored clothing though his most noticeable feature was a large scar running from his forehead to his cheek. The person stopped a few feet from the man holding the envelope.

"You're late Mr. Mantell," The man in the cloak said.

"No, you're early Tom," Mantell argued.

"It doesn't matter," Tom snorted. "Here is your assignment from Mr. Dodgson himself."

"Mr. Dodgson…" The man seemed to quiver at the mention of his name. "Mr. Dodgson choose me for an assignment."

"Yes, and if you fail this one, you had better not return to civilization unless you want to…disappear."

The man gulped as he took the envelope. He turned away and disappeared down an ally.

Tom watched his associate disappear down the ally and dug his hands in his large pockets. For an ex military, he was nervous of Dodgson though for good reason. Tom pulled out a cell phone and opened it. He put it to his ear, "Hello Mr. Dodgson. Yes, it is done."


End file.
